


Insolitement vôtre - 7 : Sidious Démission !

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Crack, Démission, One Shot, Poor little Plagueis, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidious apprend à Plagueis une nouvelle qui va le choquer jusqu'au plus profond de son être.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insolitement vôtre - 7 : Sidious Démission !

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit ça à l'arrache et à la dernière minute (c'est pour cela qu'il n'apparaît pas sur le planning de parutions mis en ligne sur mon Facebook – pour ceux qui me suivent là-bas), mais vous comprendrez pourquoi à la fin ;)

Sidious déboula comme une furie dans le bureau de Plagueis. Ses robes sénatoriales volaient derrière lui alors qu'il claquait violemment la porte. Ses joues étaient rougies par l'émotion.

\- Je quitte les Sith, déclara-t-il de but en blanc. J'ai décidé de devenir un gentil.

Plagueis le fixa avec incrédulité. Même son respirateur artificiel eut un raté.

\- Vous... vous..., balbutia le Muun encore sous le choc, vous quittez les Sith ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il prenait en considération toute l'étendue des conséquences de cette décision inattendue.

\- Et le Grand Plan ? Vous allez vraiment abandonner les plans de vengeance des Sith, alors que ça fait des centaines d'années qu'ils les peaufinent ?

Plagueis s'étrangla presque sous le coup de l'émotion.

\- Et puis, comment ça, « j'ai décidé de devenir un gentil » ? VOUS VOULEZ MA MORT, SIDIOUS ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi choqué de toute ma vie !

\- Oui, j'ai décidé de devenir un gentil, affirma Sidious avec le plus grand des calmes. Tuer des Jedi ne m'intéresse plus, pas plus que la vie au Sénat. Dès demain, je retourne sur Naboo et je vais faire le point sur ma vie. Je vais me reconvertir dans la production de fruits et je vais m'asseoir dans un pré pour contempler les fleurs.

Plagueis n'y tint plus. Il tomba dans les pommes.

Trop d'émotions contradictoires dans le corps d'un seul alien, ça ne faisait pas bon ménage.

Il revint à lui quelques instants plus tard. Sidious n'avait même pas pris la peine de le ramasser lorsqu'il était tombé par terre. Plagueis se redressa péniblement et revint s'asseoir à son bureau.

Sidious s'était installé sur un fauteuil, de l'autre côté, et patientait en observant ses ongles. Son ancien Maître grogna, et l'humain releva la tête vers lui. Ses yeux d'un bleu pâle étaient emplis de malice.

\- Allons, Plagueis, vous êtes trop émotif ces temps-ci, se moqua Sidious.

Plagueis grogna à nouveau, encore trop groggy de son évanouissement pour pouvoir aligner deux mots.

\- Poisson d'avril ! s'exclama Sidious avec joie. Je vous ai bien eu, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Muun se détendit d'un seul coup... même si une part de lui avait toujours envie d'en coller une à son ancien apprenti.

\- Hilarant, Seigneur Sidious, ironisa Plagueis. À l'avenir, si vous pouviez vous abstenir de me faire des blagues de ce genre, j'apprécierais grandement.

\- Vous auriez dû voir votre tête, c'était quelque chose !

Sidious éclata de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il était fier de son coup !

**Author's Note:**

> POISSON D'AVRIL, yeah !
> 
> J'ai eu l'idée à la dernière minute, mais j'ai quand même réussi à poster dans les délais. Vous y avez cru, vous, à la démission de Sidious ? XD J'ai adoré faire hurler Plagueis d'effroi, en tout cas :p
> 
> By the way, mon Facebook d'auteure est Isa Sidious (noooon, pas possible !), puisque je l'ai mentionné sans le donner avant le début du texte.


End file.
